


从良 08

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 08

8-1

 

阿云嘎只是想和周深说他晚上不去接他了。

没想到接起电话才说了一个喂，就被周深自言自语的连环台词怼回去，直到嘟嘟的声音传来阿云嘎才明白过来周深是拿他玩情趣呢。

黑下去的手机屏映着阿云嘎无奈的笑脸，他心想着怪不得周深这两天好心的放过他的肉体，原来是攒着劲儿喂别人。

阿云嘎不由得嗤笑一声，收起手机要回去继续埋在香软里，趁王晰还没回来他要赶快霸占有利地形才好，不过刚一转头就看见郑云龙靠在卧室门口，头发是梦醒时乱糟糟的样子，神色有些张皇，两只脚局促不安的搓着。

阿云嘎以为郑云龙睡了才到客厅打电话。

郑云龙的眼神不知道在什么地方逡巡着，眼皮把好看的水波遮了一半，他用有些低沉的嗓音问阿云嘎，

“晰哥……不回来吗？”

阿云嘎心说他哪知道，不过他并没有回答这个问题，而是走过去把人抱了个满怀，郑云龙的个子比阿云嘎还要高出来几厘米，长长的一大条根本没有办法正着抱到身上。阿云嘎只能退而求其次的吻了吻他的脖子，在耳下低声的问

“我陪你不好吗？”

郑云龙没说话，无声承受着这样的亲密。

于是这样的默许把细碎的吻粘连成绵绵不绝的浪，将潮水从颈肩引到锁骨，再翻涌而下，在郑云龙的小腹上汇集。

阿云嘎弯下了他的膝盖，跪在郑云龙身前，一双手扶着他的髋骨，用舌尖搔着郑云龙的脐，舌面盖过脐下刚刚长出的一点毛茬，郑云龙体毛应该是很浓的，从他的发量上就得以窥见，然而他身上别的地方都滑得好像山涧下的圆石，这不是郑云龙天生会长，而是王晰修剪的勤。

阿云嘎既喜欢这种平滑，却又不喜欢。

他不喜欢郑云龙全身都遍布着王晰的痕迹，从头发丝到指甲盖，全都是王晰为他做的选择。

他想从郑云龙身上看见点别的东西，一些属于郑云龙自己的东西。

 

于是阿云嘎没有犹疑的将唇下移了三寸，吻过郑云龙的耻毛，下巴尖蹭过他垂着的肉茎，用两瓣唇线分明的软肉，把他半硬的肉含到嘴里，阿云嘎并不常做这样的事情，所以他的舌和口腔配合翻搅的动作有些生涩，但尽管是很笨拙的舔弄，郑云龙的阴茎也已经开始挺硬，皮下的经络开始膨胀地跳动，渐渐塞满了阿云嘎的口腔。

阿云嘎在呼吸之余，第一次这样仔细的看郑云龙的东西，他的前端从薄皮下探出头，是比自己浅淡一些的紫红色，吐着散发甜美味道的晶莹汁液，看起来似乎并没有使用过的痕迹。

一个靠后穴生活的高级应召注定他的前端不会被垂怜，那硕大的炙热不过是调剂情趣的玩具而已，总是被恶意的把玩，揉捏，没人会在意他爽不爽快。

显然郑云龙对这样的局面与感触是茫然的，慌张的，他的手攥了拳又散开，垂在身侧又端起来，他的眼中连水波都聚不成了，死鱼一样盯着阿云嘎的发顶，瞳仁四周的眼白全都瞪了出来，干干涩涩的疼得要命，他连叫也不会叫了，张着嘴一个字都吐不出，只能愣愣的垂着头看阿云嘎在他腿间笨拙又粗鲁的舔弄。

阿云嘎感受到手下身体的僵硬，他松了嘴，把郑云龙的炽热吐出来，他用含着温柔的唇吻了吻他的端口，吮吸了一口晶亮亮的汁液，再抬起头，要用自己的魂魄去换月色，他轻轻的唤他，

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

再把郑云龙一口含进去。

 

一声喑哑的细碎的轻喘落到了阿云嘎的发顶，他摸上郑云龙的手，牵着他修长的指放在自己脑后，将指腹插进后脑软软的发里。可郑云龙每一根手指都在颤抖，他无法抓住阿云嘎柔软的发，只要阿云嘎一松力，他的的手就会像没力气的泥鳅一样滑下去。阿云嘎只好把着他，压着他使力，一下一下，把他的肉茎送到自己的喉咙深处。

阿云嘎克制着自己吞咽与吮吸的声音，他怕错过郑云龙轻声的呻吟。郑云龙的大腿根一直在抖，比后穴被干的泥泞不堪时还要剧烈，软肉拍打在阿云嘎的脸上，他使着全身的劲儿才把郑云龙捧住，不让他像一滩水一样的流走。

郑云龙泄得很快，却不多，可能是因为少盐，他的精液并没有很重的膻味，但阿云嘎还是吞不下去，只好起身去卫生间吐了，又漱了口。

当他回来的时候，看见郑云龙颓坐在卧室门口倚着门框，双眼里只有蒙蒙的雾，他惯怀着的柔媚水波好像和精液一起都射了出去，视线也没有焦点，两只瞳孔可以散在八个地方。现在的郑云龙就是一张纸上的二维轮廓，连毛绒玩具看起来都比他有灵魂一些。

阿云嘎看见郑云龙这样失神的行状，不禁翻涌出异样的情绪，他在心底刮了王晰千八百刀，却也难解忿恨。

郑云龙是传统意义上的处男，他这一辈子可能都只是一个处男。

许是沉默了三十年的怜悯心在作祟，阿云嘎也俯身半跪在郑云龙身边，把他的头搂在胸口，用自己的颧骨揉着他的发顶，一遍又一遍的唤他

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

 

郑云龙开始有了一丝反应，他挣扎着推开阿云嘎的怀抱，捧起阿云嘎的脸怔怔的看了一会儿，四目相对，交换着无法言明的情愫，阿云嘎以为他会得到一个绵长的吻，可能是带着感激，也可能是带着莫名的情绪，什么都好，只要是一个吻就好，但是并没有。

郑云龙只是看了他一会儿，把眼中又装满了媚色，他伸手去摸阿云嘎的下腹，却被拨开了，于是郑云龙把自己转了一个方向，很自然的跪伏在地上，双腿拆开一个适宜的距离，正和阿云嘎阴茎的高度，他用双手掰开自己的臀瓣，把私密的地方捧出来，那穴口已经泛着晶莹，褶皱也是写满了欢迎光临。

阿云嘎脸都绿了。

他在心里又把王晰刮了千百刀。

郑云龙把头窝在地上回望，他见阿云嘎不动，就把自己的一只手盖上了穴口，用两指推开褶皱，再缓缓的把一根手指探了进去，搅了两下，便开始三浅一深得抽插着，嗓子里也溢出合拍的喘，指节抽动的声音夹着呻吟荡在两个人之间。

阿云嘎揩了一把脸，沉着一眼阴鸷站起身，抄起正玩弄着自己的郑云龙，他顶着下身的胀痛，把郑云龙扔上了床用被子过得严严实实，只露个脑袋，还有无时无刻不盛着欲望的眼。

好看到令人心烦意乱。

阿云嘎在床头掏了个眼罩，把那扰人心弦的浪都遮去了，才长长的出了一口气，靠在床头咬着牙恨得太阳穴直突突。

 

 

8-2

 

周深在放下电话的一瞬间就被王晰的炽热没顶，王晰粗壮的阴茎不容抗拒的碾过可以使他高潮的地方，狠狠捅在了他的肉壁上。

周深是有些疼的，他天生的骨骼小，所以平时从不放松肌肉的训练，是为了保持体能，也是为了保持小穴的活力与新鲜，毕竟没人喜欢松松垮垮的甬道，周深对于自己这方面的要求严苛的令人发指，二十年如一日的锻炼，让他的身体只要禁欲几天就跟个雏一样紧涩，是连阿云嘎都要夸赞一声的好屁股。

周深为了王晰这场占有欲的体验可是性冷淡了好多天，当小穴被意料之外的硕大蛮横得挤开之后，王晰脸上藏不住的阴沉让周深觉得这几天的禁欲很值。

周深喜欢床上的疼痛，但没人可以彻底的给他。就连阿云嘎也不行，哪怕周深变着法得激他，得到的也不过是不轻不重的拍打，那样的力度完全不能填满周深的渴望。

但王晰不一样，在他顶进去的一瞬间，周深就要被史无前例的快感淹没，那种为了使他痛而痛的冲击震得他脑子发懵，眼中止不住得涌出泪珠，他的表情看起来异常挣扎，勾着王晰的脖子呜咽呜咽的哭，他的话全是碎的

“对不起……晰哥……”

“对不起……”

 

“深深有男朋友，还要吃别人的鸡巴。”王晰把话烙在周深耳边，他忽略身下的紧涩，只把自己的性器往深了烫，他粗鲁的破开荒瘠，无情的在柔软中捣弄，全然没有一开始的温柔深情，他碾烟头一样造弄着周深的一边乳首，是带着惩罚和怒意。

“晰哥……不是别人。”周深自然感受到那沉着的怒，只把话往软处讲，他被顶得四肢无力，胳膊从王晰颈上垂下来，猫爪一样垂在胸口，腿也是下意识的蜷缩，无意间摆成了一个最好进入的弧度。

 

王晰觉得身下的年轻肉体比想象中成熟的要快，一开始是难以拓展的生涩，可几次顶弄之后渐渐水润了起来，那湿软的肉壁紧咬着他的肉茎不放，甚至还要把他往更深的地方推。

王晰当然知道这绝对不是雏的身体，他看着周深满眼欲望的浪，眸色一点一点的冷下去，就在这样的索求中，他把自己的炽热退出来，那蜜穴还在不舍的和他纠缠，翻卷出红粉色的肉在腿间翕动。

他居高临下的扣住周深的下颚，沉声发问

“吃过几个？”

“没有……我没有……”周深知道自己藏不住，只能哭着辩解，他知道将泪水和哀求的声音组合，是世上男人不可抗拒的毒药，他用手背去搓自己的眼，半遮半露得把湿漉漉的睫全都放进王晰眼中，他哭得打颤，像一只在秋雨里无处去的鸟，他用破落的羽毛主动把自己的身体拢上，似是意识到羞耻想要去遮掩，只把已经在沙发上磨红了的腰侧和臀瓣露给王晰，他用破碎的声音继续说

“晰哥……是……第一个。”他不禁发出求爱的哀鸣。

 

于是周深被掼在床里，洋牡丹的花瓣塞了一嘴，王晰在他身后把他摆成狗一样的姿势，摁着他的头压着他的腰在猛干，周深叫被子憋着，只能发出沉闷的喘，所以那臀间的声音就被放大了，到处都是粘连着色情的水声。和阿云嘎天赋异禀的蛮干不同，王晰有更灼人的技巧，他可以找到你想要的东西，并极快的占有之后，叫你卸下尊严和羞耻去求他。

王晰把周深的头松开了。

周深知道王晰想听他的哀求，但他也不着急说，只是隐忍的含着呻吟，似乎在与毫无羞耻心的自己抗衡。周深真诚的把自己挣扎剥落的样子给王晰看，他扔给王晰一个虚假的表皮，让他体会戳破的快感。

果不其然，王晰将催发情欲的巴掌落在了周深雪白的臀瓣上，四指的红痕立马就显了，周深失力的一塌腰，把王晰的炽热吐了出去，他哽咽着背过手要把屁股都捂上，尽全力的掩盖那羞耻的印记。他用膝盖蹭着床单，哭喊着要逃开王晰的掌，

“啊……不要……不……”他胡乱的吟着，用他沾染了情色的少年音

王晰捏着他的臀肉把他提了回来，阴茎和巴掌一齐落下，双重的快感烫得周深直发晕，他每一次逃跑都会得到更深的插入和更重的巴掌，这足够周深爽到痉挛，可他仍不满足，还要用声音撩拨着

“疼……”

“晰哥……哥……”

“我好疼……”

而王晰就是要他疼，肉茎粗鲁的在他身体里捣着，白肉上也叠了骇人的红痕。那个在绯红的灯光下吟唱的少年有着薄薄的躯壳，是那种轻轻捻一下就会碎成斑斓的色块，然而当他躺在身下的时候，看样子是是被顶碎了，被打破了，可他看起来娇弱的身体却能承受一浪又一浪汹涌的情潮，甚至越干越开，越肏越熟。他清纯的表象被顶开了，露出来含着欲望的软舌，曲卷着等着第一个到访的人。

王晰自诩有能力让人靠着前列腺的快感就能射精，所以他很少去抚摸前端，对待周深也是一样。他扯着周深的发把他拉起来摁在墙上，那软腰被迫挺直，把股间的肉一口气吞个圆满，王晰忽略令人迷情的呻吟，他把炙热的鼻息和格格不入的冷语落在周深肩头，

“你不是第一次。”是没有感情的陈述

周深的脸被摁在冷灰色的墙纸上，他的唇被挤出些涎液挂在上面，王晰和冰冷的墙这样把他夹着，一前一后无处闪躲，他也不想闪躲，但还是要表现出理智最后的挣扎，再迫不得已的往背后的热源上坐。他被人肏着，还要被人质疑，心里难熬就把泪洒得更多，用抽噎来反驳

“我是……”

“第一次这么会咬？”王晰有理有据的反驳他，

“我……我……”周深在难捱的哽咽，似是在羞耻的底线上徘徊和试探，王晰用高潮点上的快感推了他一把，撞破了羞耻感那脆薄的防护

“我自己……弄过……”周深说过之后似是放逐一般的闭上眼，为自己的羞耻感的离去落了两滴鳄鱼的泪以做奠默。

王晰要的就是他这滴泪水，他原以为拿捏这样清纯的壳子要花费一些力气，没想到周深是送到他眼前等着被剥开，王晰在心里又一次慨叹捡到宝了，但是面子上仍是冷的，他还要去周深的底线上踏几脚，把他的心都夯实了，把羞耻两个字都踩碎了才好。

然而王晰并不知道周深的底线在哪。

王晰继续发问，

“他也知道深深这么骚？”

周深提了两口气，嗓音里都是任君揉捏的软，像是破罐子破摔

“他不知道……”

“我都是偷偷弄……”罐子摔破了，那些原本绷着浪语一股脑的涌出来，周深像是被肏开的话匣子，开始说一些不着边际的话。三个人的故事永远可以刺激男人的神经，周深就抓着这点狠戳王晰，在嘤嘤啊啊里讲着他的故事。

“他对我很好……”

“除了这件事”

“他什么都可以满足我……”

“他宁可去卖苦力……也要把我照顾得好…… ”

周深似乎开始落下了悔恨的泪水。

 

王晰只冷着脸听，把自己的性器一次又一次送到深处，直到把他的故事都顶成粘腻的呻吟，那也不够，他把周深的褶皱都磨得泛着血光，和抽插出的白沫一起又扣进甬道。

粘稠灼人的精液注进周深体内，王晰惊觉自己有些失控，第一次应该点到为止，直接中出有些不讲规矩，可是他绷不住得想干得更深一点，他射过之后手脚都是麻的，好像把灵魂也从下体喷了出去。

周深也是颓在王晰怀里，四肢爽到痉挛，心里赞了一声好活儿。但在王晰眼里就是自我放逐之后的痛苦与煎熬，他把自己半软的肉抽出来，一股股的白浊泄了闸一样的涌出，还鼓出几个气泡音。周深臊红了脸窝在王晰怀里哭，他把泪水和鼻涕都摸在王晰胸口，十指扒着王晰的胳膊像在溺水的边缘攥住了最后一根浮木，他的音色还是那么少年，只不过带了初尝情欲后的轻熟，

“晰哥…… 没有人会要我了…… 晰哥……”

“我是不是好脏……”

“我……”

周深被吻住了，是一个带着安抚性质的吮吸，此刻的王晰不再带有侵略性，而是慢慢的疏导着，宽慰着，像一个指路天堂的圣人。

周深知道这是巴掌后的甜枣，但他竟一瞬间恍惚了，差一点真的溺死在这突如其来的温情里。好在他回神回得快，瑟缩的伸出手扭身去勾王晰的脖子，股间翻动，喷到紧里面的粘稠也扯了出来，把 身下的洋牡丹花瓣都蹭上了靡靡。

他的语气里带着些卑微，也带着些渴望，他伏在王晰肩头问他

“晰哥会要我的……对吗？”他试探性的发问，虽然他早就知道结果。

王晰只是嗯了一声，搂紧他给了一个圆满合规的拥抱。

两个人在看不见彼此的地方露出了连嘴角弧度都一样的狡黠的笑。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
